Unspoken Secrets
by Rose-Dimka-LiveLaughLove
Summary: After spending the first seven years of her life hiding in America Dominique Roberts is taken in by Remus Lupin along with Harry and Olivia Potter. When her mother died everyone was left clueless about who Dominique's father was but now she's determined to find him. Can she juggle falling in love with her best friend too? Or will she fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**So I guess you would call this my "new" story but really its just my rewrite! I really hope yall like it but I'm gonna give you a lil back ground so yall don't get confused. This is set in the 3****rd**** book, Remus adopted Harry and his sister Olivia bcuz Lily and James died like they were supposed to. Its gonna be a little confusing but you'll get more of the backstory in the next couple of chappies. Also Dominique and Olivia are the same age as the twins so yes that means Lily and James had a daughter before they had Harry. I hope yall like it and please review! Even if its telling me this is a terrible story I would really appreciate it!**

**~KB~**

**DominiquePOV**

"Dominique we're going to miss the train!" Livy yelled at me as we were running through the station toward the platform.

"if we would have left the house on time we wouldn't be having this problem!" I yelled back.

"That's not my fault! You decided you had to do you're stupid make up!"

"Girls stop fighting and run faster!" Remus yelled at us while him and Harry were laughing finding this whole this very amusing.

"Shut up!" We yelled at both of them.

~HP~

"As usual you almost missed the train right Love?" Fred asked as we sat down in the compartment they were in.

"No we didn't almost miss the train thank you very much." I said sticking my tongue out at him, "it hadn't started moving yet this year."

"One of these days you're really going to get left behind." George said will a laugh as Livy sat down next to him.

"Oh shut up." She said elbowing him in the ribs. I laughed and laid down in the middle of the floor.

"ugh! I'm so hungry!" I groaned still curled up on the floor.

"Well maybe if you hadn't slept until 9:30 when we had to leave at 10 you wouldn't be" Livy said.

"Shush." I said closing my eyes.

"You know you can come lay up here right." Fred said.

"Noooooooooo. I don't feel like laying on Lee today."

"Well I don't want you to lay on me today anyway Domi." He said getting up and sitting on the floor.

"So what kind of havoc are we going to cause this year y'all?" I asked after I laid down with my head in Fred's lap.

"Well we could always…" George started to say but then he was interrupted by the train coming to a violent stop.

"Why did we stop? We can't be there yet." I asked sitting up.

"Who knows. I'll go try to find out." Lee said standing up and opening the door. But then the lights went out.

"Ok now I'm freaked out." I said laying back down and closing my eyes. I felt Fred start to play with my hair and I started calming down a little bit. I don't know what it is about him but he always knew how to calm me down when I needed it.

"Nobody out there knows what's going on either." Lee said coming back inside the room and sitting down.

"Well maybe we just broke down or something." Livy said not sounding very convincing.

"is it just me or did it just get really cold?" I asked starting to shiver a little bit.

"Nope its not just you." Livy said wrapping her arms around herself. Just as I was about to say something else the door started opening slowly. We all stayed perfectly still just looking at each other not knowing what else to do. I looked back at the door and saw a hooded figure standing in the doorway. It was scanning the room and when it's gaze landed on me a chill shot up my spine and I started to forget everything happy. It was like I could only think about the bad things about the world and nothing good. I felt like I was slipping away and before I knew it everything was going black.

~KB~

"_Dominique you have to keep running sweetheart. We can't stop now." She yelled at me. We'd been running for what seemed like hours. I didn't even know why we were running anymore. It seemed pointless._

"_I cant run anymore, mommy!" I yelled back at her. I had stopped several feet behind her and she turned around and started to come back for me. I was so relieved that she wasn't making me run anymore._

"_Sweetie we're going to a very important person's house. But we have to hurry. We have to make sure he doesn't catch us." She said quickly before grabbing my hand and wanting me to run again. The thought of knowing where we were going made it a little easier but it didn't help with how tired I was. She had been like this for days. One day when I got home from school she had been sitting in the car with two large suitcases in the back seat just sitting there. When I got in the car she sped off without even telling me to get buckled. She drove all the way to the airport without saying a word to me. And when she did all she said was that we were going back to England and we needed to hurry. When she said going back I had no idea what she meant because I had never been to England. I had lived in Georgia my whole life. Even though I was only seven this was all I knew. _

"_We're here Domi!" She said pulling me up a driveway to a house I assumed was where we were supposed to be going but I wasn't sure. She ran up to the door and started knocking on it._

"_Aubrey!" a man said opening the door with a little boy on his hip and a girl with amazingly red hair standing behind him. He looked really happy to see us but I had never met or seen him before. "What's this all about? You haven't been home in ages! Well come in, come in." He said still smiling._

"_I cant Remus." Mom told her. The smile dropped off the man's face almost instantaneously. _

"_Well why not? You can't just come say hi and then leave! I haven't seen you in years." The man said looking concerned._

"_Remus he found us. And he won't stop trying to find her. I can't do this to her!" mommy said._

"_Aubrey you cant." The man said handing the boy to the girl behind him while still looking quite panicked, "You can hide here. You don't have to run away again."_

"_I'm not running this time Remus. Please take care of her." Mommy said picking me up and kissing my forehead. She handed me to Remus and started to walk away. _

"_Mommy don't leave! Please don't leave me here." I screamed trying to get out of his arms and run after her. Remus set me in the doorway and ran after her. She turned around and pulled out her wand. She pointed it towards herself and then there was a bright flash of green light. He was too late. _

"Domi!" I heard someone yelling. "Dominique wake the hell up!" they sounded frantic and terrified.

"Shut up," I groaned, "I have a freakin' killer headache and no idea why I passed out so just let me lay here in silence for a while." I said feeling I crying from the pain in my head.

"don't scare me like that ever again!" Fred said sounding frustrated.

"Well is not my fault." I said and I still hadn't opened my eyes.

"Domi I need you to sit up and talk to me for a few minutes." I heard Remus say. I shook my head and groaned even more because it hurt even worse after that. "Domi seriously. I need to make sure you're ok."

"I don't want to!" I said not moving.

"I have chocolate." He told me. I held my hand out expecting him to give it to me but nothing happened.

"Well where is it?" I asked.

"Waiting for you to sit up and open your eyes." Remus said with a laugh. I groaned and sat up anyway. As soon as I did though I regretted it and leaned my head on Fred's shoulder. "Now here's your chocolate."

"I cant eat it now. I feel like I'm going to throw up!" I groaned not taking the chocolate from him.

"You need to eat it Pixie." Fred said in a gentle voice.

"Don't call me Pixie, Freddio." I said teasing him. "Ok just give me the damn chocolate." I said putting my hand out for him to give me the chocolate.

"Pixie?" I heard Remus whisper but handed me the chocolate anyway.

"Long story." Livy told him. I started eating the chocolate and my head started to clear up a little bit. Stuff started to come back to me and now I wanted answers.

"Remus why did that thing only come after me? I mean nobody else passed out like I did." I asked.

"Well Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban." He said looking down at his hands.

"What does that have to do with Dominique though?" George asked.

"Nothing." Remus said quickly, "that's just why they stopped the train. Now what happened after you passed out?" I stayed silent. I didn't want everyone to know that I had just relived the worst memory I had.

"You saw your mom didn't you." He asked looking concerned.

"Yeah. It was when she took me to your house." I whispered as quietly as I could. Everyone in here knew what happened but it wasn't like I wanted to talk about it.

"It'll be ok Domi." He said, "Someone make sure she eats all of that. I need to go talk to the conductor." With that he left,

"I think he's hiding something." I said.

"Me too." Fred agreed.

**~KB~**

**I hope yall liked it! Please review! **

**Love,**

**Kayleigh 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chappie yall!**

**~KB~**

"I wonder what he meant." I whispered to Fred.

"I'm not really sure either but maybe we're just over thinking the whole thing." He whispered back.

"I don't think we are. The way he said it seemed like he knew something that we didn't, and then everything just seemed weird after he mentioned it." Livy popped in.

"She has a point." Lee said kind of loudly.

"Keep it down." I snapped at him, "I don't want a bunch of people listening in on our conversation." We were all sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall waiting for the new first years to come in. This year we didn't really have anyone to watch for so we probably would just sit and talk until the feast started.

"You guys aren't planning stuff already are you?" harry asked coming and sitting down next to us with Ron and Hermione.

"No we were just talking about….." Lee started to say but I turned and glared at him so he would shut up.

"I feel like you guys aren't telling us something," Harry said looking around at all of us.

"Some things you just don't need to know right now little bro," I told him. But then the feast started and everyone dropped the subject which I was thankful for. For a while we all just sat in silence and ate for a few minutes until Ron knocked over a glass for pumpkin juice and we all started bugging him about being a klutz.

"Are you coming up to my room later?" Fred whispered making me jump a little bit.

"Don't I always." I asked with a little laugh. Since out second year I had always gone up to his room on the first night and helped him unpack because he had spent all of first year living out of his trunk.

"Are you ok?" Fred asked, "You seem really jumpy and nervous."

"I'm just shook up about the whole train thing. I'll be fine." I said staring down at my plate. We both knew I was lying but I knew he wouldn't make me talk about it until we were alone.

"Domi!" I heard Harry say kind of loudly like he'd been trying to get my attention for a while now.

"Yes Harry?" I asked like nothing was going on.

"What's wrong with you tonight?" He asked, "You've been spaced out almost all night."

"I'm just tired," I told him.

"How? You slept like eleven hours last night."

"Just drop it Harry." Livy told him.

"Seriously you guys are all acting weird tonight."

"Harry!" Livy said suddenly dropping her hands onto the table and giving him a look.

"Ok, ok whatever I'll drop it." He said getting up and leaving with Ron and Hermione following him out.

"I'm going to go see Lucas. I'll meet y'all up in the common room." I told everyone before getting up and heading toward the Slytherin table. Of course as I was walking along the table all the new first years were staring at me in shock because they weren't used to seeing a Gryffindor at their table yet.

"First year," I said to the little kid sitting next to Lucas, "scoot over. You're in my seat."

"You cant tell me what to do!" he said in a disgusted tone, "You cant even sit here. You're a Gryffindor."

"Leighton I would.." Lucas started to say but I held a hand up to silence him. I didn't need his help on this. I could deal with it myself.

"Listen to me firstie." I started, "Do you see anyone else at this table telling me to leave? No. That's because I've been here longer then you, I'm accepted here more then you are, and I probably have more Slytherin blood in my veins then you do. So scoot over and shut up." Most of the people around us had gone silent trying to listen in on our argument and yet this kid still didn't do what I told him to.

"You cant make me." He said looking up at him defiantly.

"oh really?" I asked glaring down at him.

"Dude shut up before you say something you're going to regret." Whoever was sitting next to him said. I looked around and saw that almost everyone around us agreed because they were all nodding.

"Domi I'll just scoot over and everything will be fine." Lucas said.

"Nope this kid is ticking me off and he's going to learn some respect and that he shouldn't mess with me." I told Lucas then I turned back to the first year, "Now you have about five seconds to move before I get really pissed off at you."

"Make me." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lucas hide his head in his hands. I laughed a little bit at how well he knew me.

"Well you asked for it." I said smiling down at him while I pulled out my want. "Impedimenta" I said pointing my wand at him. The look on his face was absolutely priceless. He looked terrified and maybe even like he was about to cry. I smiled again and flicked my wand, "Wingardium leviosa." And with that he slowly started to float up above the table. I made sure he was floating directly over the cent of the table, right in front of me and Lucas before I sat down.

"Domi, it's the first night back!" Lucas said seeming frustrated with me already.

"Well he wouldn't move and then he said make me." I replied in my own defense.

"You know that's my brother right?" he asked finally looking at me.

"Well no I didn't," I said looking back up at the terrified little first year floating in front of me, "You were right. He is a brat." I said laughing a little bit. But then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I knew it couldn't be anything good. I slowly turned around and saw that Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Remus were all standing behind me.

"Miss Roberts what is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well you see Professor," I started.

"Here come the excuses." Snape huffed. But I rolled my eyes and looked over a Remus. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he found the whole thing very amusing but that I wasn't going to get away with this.

"Snape I wasn't about to give you an excuse I was going to tell you that the little firstie mouthed off to me and when I asked him to move he said make me. So that's all I did."

"Well Miss Roberts if this is any indication of how the year will be going i think you need to change your attitude very quickly." McGonagall said before turning to Remus, "I'll leave her punishment up to you Professor Lupin."

"Come with me Dominique." Remus sighed before walking toward the doors out of the Great Hall.

"I'll talk to you later Lucas." I said quickly before following Remus out.

"Domi, I don't even know what to do with you." He sighed once we were in the hall. "I mean this is only the first night and you're already in trouble!" he said finally looking at me.

"it wasn't even that bad Remus!" I said trying to reason with him.

"Well then what would you have considered bad Dominique?" he asked.

"Well I didn't permanently hurt him physically or mentally. And I didn't kill him so that's a plus." I said with a smile trying to lighten up the mood. Remus chucked and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Detention with me for a week." He said.

"What?" I yelled back at him.

"Well I had to punish you somehow!" he told me smiling.

"But you're like my dad! How can my almost dad give me detention?" I yelled at him.

"Well for one I'm not you're real dad and two by saying detention with me for a week pretty much does it."

"Well at least it's with you and not Snape." I mumbled.

"I could change that if you want." He told me.

"No that's ok." I said quickly.

"That's what I thought." He said with a small smile, "now go upstairs and do God knows what while i act like you're still the adorable, little, innocent eleven year old I sent here four years ago."

"I love you Uncle Mooney." I said giving him a hug.

"I love you too, Domi." He said hugging me back.

"By the way Remus, I was never really all that innocent." I said with a smile before heading up the stairs to the common room.

**~KB~**

**There's the second chapter yall! Please review with any questions and I'll answer them for you! Please review no matter if its good or bad!**

**Love,**

**Kayleigh**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chappie 3! Thank you to Puckabrina dreamer and the random guest that reviewed. I hope yall like this chappie and it may be a little hectic but I like it! Like always if you have any questions, concerns, and comments please review or inbox me!**

**By the way I haven't put it in here yet but I OWN NOTHING!**

**~KB~**

**DPOV**

"So how much trouble did you get into this time?" Livy asked as I sat down on the couch next to Fred. Lee was sitting in a chair nearby and Livy and George were on the couch across from us.

"Remus gave me detention for a week." I told them rolling my eyes.

"You should have gotten worse." I heard Livy mumble.

"I didn't even do anything wrong." I said crossing my arms.

"You immobilized a kid and then levitated him!" Livy said.

"Whatever." I said as we all started to laugh about it.

"What did he do anyway?" Lee asked.

"He got an attitude and then when I told him to move he didn't."

"So he deserved to be levitated?" George asked.

"Yep." I said with a smile.

"I will never understand that weird little mind of yours Domi." He said standing up and leaving.

"Well I'm going to go unpack." Livy said getting up and leaving also.

"Well I guess it's just you and me now." Fred said

"No." I started to say but then I realized that Lee had left at some point so it really was just us. I sighed and turned so my back was resting on the armrest and my legs were stretched out over his lap.

"What are you thinking about?" Fred asked looking at me.

"I don't know. Nothing. Everything." I said with a little laugh.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"When do I ever wanna talk about it?"

"Good point. Well lets go start unpacking my stuff so you don't hate me tomorrow when you're late for breakfast because you cant find your makeup because you didn't unpack." Fred said standing up and pulling me up with him. I stood up on the couch and got on Fred's back. We all realized in our first year that we couldn't get into each other's rooms without the stairs turning into a slide so we had to get creative.

"Pixie, I think you've gained a few." Fred told me. I smacked him in the back of the head because I knew for certain I hadn't. "Oi! You knew I was joking! Gosh!" I laughed and hit him again just for the heck of it. I knew he would eld up doing something else later tonite that would make him deserve it.

Once we reached his room I got rudely dumped on a bed and I just didn't feel like moving so I laid there and glared up at him. "You just gonna lay there and pout, Pixie?" he asked smiling

"Yep." I said closing my eyes. I felt him lay down next to me and we just stayed there in silence for a few minutes.

"It's weird ya know. We haven't talked very much all summer and now you're being all silent." He said looking over at me, "it's nothing like you."

"I'm sorry," I said looking up at the ceiling.

"That's it," Fred said jumping off the bed, "if you don't start acting like yourself again I'm going to tickle you."

"You wouldn't." I said glaring up at him. But he just smiled and jumped back on the bed so he was kneeling on either side of my waste and started tickling me. He knew I was extremely ticklish and so I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Fred!" I tried to say through all my laughing, "Fred please stop!" he didn't though and it started to become harder and harder to breath.

"Every time I swear!" I heard somebody say from the doorway, " no matter what time it is I always seem to walk in on you guys in some kind of awkward position."

"Well I don't know. Why do you Johnathon?" Fred asked getting off of me. I had known Johnathon as long as I had known the twins. First he was one of Fred's roommates and also he was my roommate Kat's brother. Everyone thinks the two of them are twins but technically they aren't. Johnathon was born in January and then their mom got pregnant almost right away and had Kat in October.

"Well I guess I should be used to it by now." He said walking over to his bed, "So how are you Domi?"

"I'm good." I said getting up and straitening my robe.

"I'm surprised. Isn't it a little early in the year for a Dominique breakdown?" Johnathon replied.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked kind of outraged.

"Well I heard about what happened on the train and I saw what you did in the Great Hall so what's going on?"

"Well you don't need to worry about what happened on the train because you weren't there. And what happened in the Great Hall was nothing. A kid just got on my nerves and I needed to put him in his place." I said with as much attitude as possible. Johnathon should have known me well enough not to have asked but I guess he was in such a good mood he didn't care about the possibility of me killing him for asking too many questions. As mean as it sounds I just didn't like people nosing around in my life.

"There's the Domi we all know and hate." He said jokingly.

I was about to comment on what he said when Fred put his hand over my mouth, "if you keep arguing with him like this we'll never get this done."

"True." I said shrugging and turned back to helping Fred.

"Sooooooooooo." Johnathon said in what I called him 'gay' voice, "What's going on with you two this year?"

"Well you know how it is" Fred started.

"We'll be totally inseparable." I added.

"And everyone will think something's going on between us." Fred continued.

"But nothing will be!" I finished by throwing a pillow at Johnathon just for good measure.

"You guys just need to get together already. The sexual tension is starting to get unbearable." Johnathon stated. I felt my face get hot and I knew my cheeks had to be very red. I also had the urge to punch Johnathon in the face multiple times so he would get the point to shut up.

"Ok what did we miss?" George asked walking into the room.

"Because all I heard was something about the sexual tension was getting unbearable and I assume you guys are talking about Fred and Domi." Livy said stepping out from behind George.

"Maybe we were talking about you and George" I said quickly.

"No we weren't. We were talking about them." Johnathon piped up.

"Johnathon?" I said in as sweet a voice as I could. "Shut. UP!"

"Ok fine I'll leave you guys alone for now." He said laughing.

"Thank you," I said turning back to unpacking Fred's stuff. I realized that through this whole conversation he had been oddly quiet. Then I saw he was laying on his bed. Asleep.

"I swear to Bob I'm going to kill him," I said angerly.

"Why do I always walk in when some kind of death threat is being made?" I heard someone ask from the other side of the room. I looked over and realized it was just they're other roommate Ryan.

"Because he fell asleep while 'we' were unpacking his stuff, "I said still glaring down at him, "So now he has to die.

"Why are you two always in our room anyway?" He asked.

"Don't act like you don't want us here." Livy said teasing him. We all laughed a little and everyone behind me started talking while I contemplated what I should do to wake him up.

"Hey y'all!" I said over my shoulder.

"Again with the y'all." I heard Ryan and Johnathon mumble together.

"oh hush." I said laughing to myself a little, "do any of y'all have a water bottle?"

"Not for someone with an American southern accent like yours." Johnathon said smiling.

"Ok fine. Do any of you fine young people have a water bottle I could borrow for a short minute?" I asked with a fake British accent. After a few seconds of everyone looking around at eachother they all busted out laughing,

"Don't you ever talk like that again!" Ryan said through his laughing, "As confusing as your whole southern belle thing can get, that fake British accent is annoying as hell!" I had to agree though, it did sound pretty stupid.

"So do any of y'all have one?" I asked over all the laughing again.

"Here." Johnathon said throwing me a full bottle of water. I turned back to look down at Fred and noticed it had become oddly client again.

"He's gonna kill her." George said quietly.

"No he won't." I said grinning evilly and twisting the cap off, "he loves me too much to kill me."

**~KB~**

**I hope yall liked it and please review no matter wat!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg I'm so sorry its been so long since I've updated! I've been really busy lately and I kinda got a little stuck on this chappie and I really have no idea why. I hope yall like it even if its very VERY short. Its really just a filler chappie and it made me laugh so yeah. Please review if you can because it would make me very very very happy. And I need some happiness because I have a black eye, lots of bruises, and I'm very VERY soar. **

**~KB~**

**DPOV**

I slowly started to pour water on Fred's face. I wasn't going to be super mean and dump it all over him at once because I felt that was a little extreme. So instead, I was just letting it drip slowly on his forehead. However, that didn't seem to be working. By now, the bottle was about a fourth of the way gone and that just want going to work.

"Oi!" he yelled as I dumped the rest of the water on his face. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You fell asleep." I said smiling down at him sweetly.

"So you dumped a water bottle all over my face?" He asked sounding outraged.

"Yep." I said shrugging.

"I'm going to kill you." Fred growled.

"You wouldn't kill meeeeeeeeeee." I said smiling as sweetly as I could. That is I was smiling until water was poured all over my head. I whipped around to see that it had been George, probably coming to his twin's defense but I didn't care. No one could pour water all over me and get away with it.

"I will now begin taking bets as too who will give up first." We heard Lee whisper. Fred, George, and I looked at each other and then turned to see that Lee, Livy, Johnathon, and Ryan were all sitting on the same bed looking over at us to see what would happen next.

"Aguamenti!" The three of us yelled together as we whipped out our wands and pointed them at the group. They were all instantly soaked to the bone which made me started laughing hysterically. Suddenly the room was in chaos and everyone was shooting water in every direction. There was literally nowhere and no one safe. After about ten minutes everyone was soaked , along with everything in the room, and we all flopped down on the nearest bed and just laid there laughing.

"How did we get each other so wet, so fast?" Livy asked, still laughing a little.

"That's what she said!" All five guys yelled at once.

"Seriously?!" Livy and I yelled at them.

"What the hell happened in here?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Domi started it!" everyone yelled

"Thanks yall!" I yelled back

"Well I hope you guys know how to dry all of this up." Wood told us still standing in the doorway.

"of course we don't!" Fred said getting up and pulling me with him.

"I should have known." Wood muttered while pulling out his wand, "Evanesco Aguamenti." With that all the water disappeared, including the water that soaked all our clothes and the beds.

"Thanks Wood!" We all said as he started to leave.

"Wait!" I yelled after him.

"Yes Domi?" he asked coming back and leaning against the doorframe.

"What did you want?" I asked.

"Rude." Wood said with a laugh, "what do you mean?"

"Why did you come in here in the first place?"

"I don't even remember now." Wood sighed sounding exasperated.

"Hey!" I said as he started to leave again.

"What now?" everyone yelled at me, including Wood.

"When does Quidditch start?" I asked smiling.

"Domi!" everybody yelled at me yet again.

"it's the first night Domi." Wood said laughing, "even I'm not that obsessed." And with that we finally let Wood leave.

**~KB~**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
